


Notes From the Ravenclaw Bulletin Board

by Lost_Robin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Gen, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw House Shenanigans, Technically canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Robin/pseuds/Lost_Robin
Summary: In September of 1995, Professor Flitwick reinstates the Ravenclaw House Common Room Bulletin Board.This may have been a mistake on his part.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 63





	1. A General Notice

To Whom It May Concern (Which means you lot):

The Ravenclaw House Common Room Bulletin Board (henceforth known as the RHCRBB) is now open for notes and general notices. In past years, the RHCRBB was open to students, but the Great Howler Incident caused the House to lose said privilege. Please do not cause Professor Flitwick to rescind this privilege again.

A few rules apply to the use of the RHCRBB. These are non-optional and may cause a loss of privileges and/or House Points if not followed.

The rules are as follows:

  1. All notices must be run by at least 1 (one) prefect or Head. The prefect and/or Head must be a current Ravenclaw student.  
  

  2. All notices must be signed by the person who posted them. _Real_ names, not nicknames. Initials may be allowed to sign a notice or note if their name is within the notice or note itself.  
  

  3. Each student may put 1 (one) drawing on the RHCRBB each week, unless they have received permission from a seventh year prefect and/or Head.  
  

  4. All notices must be age-appropriate for first years and up.  
  

  5. All notices must follow the Ravenclaw Code of Conduct.  
  

  6. Notes may be permitted if they follow the following sub-rules:  

    1. They address a group of more than 2 (two) people.
    2. They have a purpose relating to the wellbeing/running of the House.
    3. They follow the Ravenclaw Code of Conduct.
    4. They are age-appropriate for first years and up.
    5. They do not pertain to personal matters that may be considered inappropriate. (i.e. No asking anyone out on a date or discussing lewd matters)  
  

  7. All notices are subject to a termination date. This date is usually 2 (two) weeks after being posted. The termination date will be included in the approval stamp, along with the date of approval.  
  

  8. Notes are not subject to a termination date, but the RHCRBB will be cleared of all notes on the last day of each month, if the notes are not dated that day. If they are dated on the last day of that month, they will be left up until the end of the next month.  
  


Thank you for reading this, and have a nice day.

Audrey Clearwater, Head Girl

September 1, 1995


	2. Month 1: September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey questions her life choices.

WEEKLY DEBATE: September 1, 1995

The first debate of the school year would usually be held tonight, but, due to the Welcome Feast, we will not be asking for volunteers to debate the matter. The debate will be if we should have snacks readily available in the common room. Evan Fawley will argue for snacks, while Audrey Clearwater will argue against snacks.

-Evan Fawley, seventh-year prefect

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: September 2, 1995

There will be no snack basket in the common room. Please do not attempt to persuade the house-elves; Evan lost the debate, and Professor Flitwick agrees with me. Snacks are a privilege, not a right, and we lost that privilege.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: September 2, 1995

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, September 8th. Due to popular demand, we will be debating individual study versus traditional classes for NEWT preparation. Poppy Quigley will be arguing for individual study while Bedelia Quigley will be arguing for traditional classes.

-Evan

* * *

TO ALL INTERESTED STUDENTS: September 3, 1995

There will be a Muggle Courses Study Group (MCSG) starting this Saturday at seven in the evening (19:00). This is open to students of all ages and will be held in the common room. Professor Burbage has kindly offered to help us in attaining our A-Levels. Please see Oliver Rivers for more details.

* * *

QUIDDITCH TRY-OUTS: September 4, 1995

It’s that time of year. Try-outs for the House team will be this Saturday morning. See Roger Davies for more information, or sign up on this notice. Please only try-out for one spot on the team; no one wants another Watson incident.

* * *

GOBSTONES CLUB: September 4, 1995

The Gobstones Club is looking for new members. If you are interested in joining a fun, fast-paced club, look no further. An interest meeting will be held this Sunday afternoon in the Charms classroom. Meet our club mentor, Professor Flitwick, and learn more about the fascinating game of Gobstones. For more information, speak with Stewart Ackerley, the Ravenclaw representative of the Gobstones Club.

* * *

CAT FOUND: September 6, 1995

[attached is a photo of a ginger cat, rather grouchy]

This cat ran into the common room as I was coming back from the library. It isn’t mine, but it’s been having a grand time chasing Butterbeer corks. Does anyone know who it belongs to? If you have any information, please tell Brian Zheng.

[scrawled rather hastily on the bottom of the notice]

I’ll give ten (10) Galleons reward for whoever gets this cat out of our dorm. -BZ

* * *

FIRST YEAR STUDY GROUP: September 7, 1995

As a reminder, all first year Ravenclaws are required to attend the First Year Study Group (FYSG) every Sunday night, starting immediately after dinner. Evan and I will be overseeing the first meeting of the year, and Tony and Padma will take over starting next week. Bring _all_ of your homework and don’t be late.

-Audrey

* * *

ICE MICE: September 7, 1995

Does anyone have Ice Mice?

-CC

* * *

REMINDER: September 8, 1995

Notes are meant to be messages, not requests for sweets.

-Audrey

* * *

RE: ICE MICE: September 8, 1995

Independent researcher looking into the chemical composition and resilience of Ice Mice. Test subjects requested. Please contact Celandine Clarke if interested.

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: September 8, 1995

The third debate of the month will be held on Friday, September 15th. We will be debating the rules regarding experiments. Anthony Goldstein will be arguing for stricter rules, while Eoin Gallagher will be arguing for looser restrictions.

-Evan

* * *

NEW CLUB: September 10, 1995

Attention! Due to popular demand, the LGBT club has been formed. Please see Mandy Brocklehurst for more information.

* * *

WEASLEYS: September 16, 1995

Students are not allowed to take part in other students’ experiments. This includes, but is not limited to, Fred and George Weasley’s illicit experiments. If you are approached by either of them, please inform a prefect or Head immediately.

-Audrey

* * *

REMINDER: September 19, 1995

Please remember to turn in your Hogsmeade permission slips to Professor Flitwick. He will be collecting them before this weekend’s trip. A reminder to seventh years: a parent or guardian must sign the permission slip.

-Evan

* * *

DISCUSSION OF MINISTRY EDUCATIONAL DECREES: September 20, 1995

In light of our new High Inquisitor, some students wish to debate the new Ministry Educational Decrees. The debate, per the usual rules, will be held in the common room this Friday night at eight. Please bring citations and a well-formed argument. Snacks will be provided. This will replace our usual debate.

-Evan

* * *

SNACKS REQUIRED: September 21, 1995

Offering Butterbeer in exchange for good snacks. If bringing Peppermint Toads, please reconsider. Tutoring help given in exchange for the following: Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizbees, and Madam Rosmerta’s cakes. Please give all snacks to Marietta Edgecombe.

* * *

STUDY GROUP: September 25, 1995

Inter-House Defense Against the Dark Arts study group starting soon. See Michael Corner for more information.

* * *

REMINDER: September 27, 1995

_All_ notices for private study groups must be approved by at least one of the seventh-year prefects. Neither of us has received any information about this study group outside of Michael’s notice, so please ignore the prior notice.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: September 28th, 1995

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, September 29th. We will be debating quiet hours. Sue Li will be arguing for later quiet hours, while Olivia Sokol will be arguing for earlier quiet hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Next time: Umbridge gets her claws into Hogwarts.


	3. Month 2: October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I have no excuses for this being so late. Other than NaNo, but this is all already written?? So enjoy. Might try to upload on Wednesdays?
> 
> Oh, and shout-out to the Discord server. Y'all know who you are.

WEEKLY DEBATE: October 1, 1995

This month’s first debate will be held on Friday, October 6th. We will be discussing whether practical or theoretical classes are more effective. The practical side will be argued by Muirne McLeod and the theoretical side will be argued by Ianto Orpington.

-Evan

* * *

DEBATE ANNOUNCEMENT: October 1, 1995

If you are interested in taking part in the weekly formal debates, please speak to Evan Fawley. Volunteers do not need knowledge of debating, just passion for whatever it is they are debating. We ask that only fourth years and up volunteer. I will be arranging debates for the younger students starting after the winter holidays.

-Evan

* * *

SUMMARIES OF DEFENSE BOOK: October 2, 1995

If anyone in fifth year is interested, summaries of each chapter of the theory book are available at no charge. Please see Mandy Brocklehurst for more information.

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: October 3, 1995

What sort of runes are used in _Beedle the Bard_?

* * *

EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT: October 7, 1995

Due to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four (24), all student organizations of any kind have been disbanded. Professor Flitwick has allowed us to assist him in reestablishing Ravenclaw House’s many student organizations.

If you are a member or leader in a student organization, please acquire a petition from any prefect or the notice board. You do not have to be the founder or leader of an organization in order to petition for the organization to be reestablished. Once the petition has been filled out, please set up a meeting with either Audrey or Evan. We will do everything we can to reestablish student organizations, but we do not have a complete list of all of the organizations.

As a side-note, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team has already been reestablished by Professor Flitwick. He is currently working on the Muggle Courses Study Group, along with Professor Burbage. Please keep an eye on the notice board for more information.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: October 8, 1995

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, October 13th. Originally, due to the date, we were going to be discussing whether or not Friday the thirteenth is unlucky. Due to Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four (24), we will instead be arguing whether or not disbanding all student organizations is beneficial. Due to the contentious nature of this debate, the for side will be argued by Evan Fawley and the against side will be argued by Audrey Clearwater.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

NEW CLUB: October 9, 1995

The former Dragonologist Club has been deemed too ‘dangerous’ and we have been told that ‘it is highly unlikely that all of you will manage to become Dragonologists’, so there is a new club in Hogwarts: the Magical, Fire-Breathing, Flying Creatures Club. No, we are not a front for certain lizard enthusiasts. Please see me for more details. Reminder: we are _not_ the Dragonologist Club. That club has been disbanded in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four (24).

-Muirne McLeod

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: October 11, 1995

What do Thestrals eat?

* * *

TA NEEDED FOR HISTORY OF MAGIC: October 13, 1995

Professor Binns has asked me to place this notice in the common room. He is looking for sixth or seventh year students of History of Magic to become teaching assistants. Teaching assistants will receive extra credit for grading younger students’ essays. Please speak to Professor Binns directly to apply.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: October 14, 1995

The third debate of the month will be held on Friday, October 15th. We will be discussing whether or not dragons are, merely, fire-breathing, flying lizards. I will be arguing for and Muirne McLeod will be arguing against.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: October 15, 1995

Appropriate language must be used during the weekly debates. If anyone is found breaking this rule, they will be set three feet on the origin and evolution of the curse word they used. That is three feet on _each_ curse word. We don’t want the first years learning uncouth language, now do we?

-Audrey

* * *

UPDATE ON THE CLUBS: October 15, 1995

The High Inquisitor has decreed that all clubs must go through an observation period before being reestablished. She will be conducting them. Study groups are not required to go through an observation; please speak to Audrey if you are interested in creating a study group. Please speak to Professor Flitwick if you have any questions.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: October 17, 1995

Do magical creatures know we love them?

* * *

REMINDER: October 20, 1995

If anyone has any cultural events or traditions they wish to share with the House, please speak to Audrey Clearwater, Cho Chang, or Anthony Goldstein. We will be making a calendar of events, so please be prompt.

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: October 21, 1995

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, October 27th. We will be discussing the definition of a club. There will be no for or against; anyone is welcome to bring up an argument.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: October 22, 1995

Anyone found taking part in the Weasley twins’ experiments will be assigned three feet on proper experiment procedure.

-Audrey

* * *

NEW STUDY GROUP: October 23, 1995

There is a new study group focusing on fire-breathing, flying not-lizards. Please see Muirne McLeod for more information.

* * *

REMINDER: October 24, 1995

Due to recent events, Professor Flitwick would like me to remind everyone that students are not supposed to go to Hogsmeade by themselves. Evan and I will be arranging groups for the third years. Everyone in fourth year and above may go in pairs, but please check in with Evan and I before you go to Hogsmeade.

-Audrey

* * *

NEW STUDY GROUP: October 25, 1995

There is a new study group focusing on the composition of magical sweets. Please see Celandine Clarke for more information.

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: October 27, 1995

Can a member of staff be, according to the rules, kicked out of Hogwarts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope that it'll be a bit of a more regular update next time. Now that I've said that, it'll be chaotic. Let me know what you think!


	4. Month 3: November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who almost forgot she was going to update this on Wednesdays? This girl!!
> 
> So enjoy.

REMINDER: November 1, 1995

The High Inquisitor has asked us to remind the House that _all_ clubs are required to undergo an observation. The observations must be scheduled with the High Inquisitor herself. We would like to remind the House that, under the Educational Decrees, study groups do not count as clubs, therefor they do not require an observation. Study groups, however, only require approval from either Professor Flitwick or a seventh-year prefect.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

RIDDLE SUGGESTION FOR KNOCKER: November 1, 1995

What do _History of the World, Part 1_ and Hogwarts have in common?

Answer: No one expects the (High/Spanish) Inquisition!

* * *

REMINDER: November 1, 1995

Riddle suggestions should be taken directly to Knocker, though that is funny.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: November 1, 1995

The first debate of the month will be held on Friday, November 3rd. We will be debating the Ministry’s right to interfere in Hogwarts’ rules. There will be no one arguing for or against; anyone may contribute.

-Evan

* * *

TUTORING REQUESTED: November 2, 1995

Third year seeking Arithmancy tutoring. Will pay in sweets.

-Lewis Thorne

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: November 4, 1995

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, November 10th. We will be debating the right of the High Inquisitor to strip students of all privileges. There will be no one arguing for or against; anyone may contribute.

-Evan

* * *

NEW STUDY GROUP: November 5, 1995

The Muggle Courses Study Group has been reformed. Due to the stringent rules of Educational Decree Twenty-Four (24), it will be several study groups of no more than four students each. Please see Oliver Rivers to learn more.

* * *

REMINDER: November 6, 1995

While I am impressed how you have remembered Muggle history, this is a High Inquisitor-demanded reminder. Please do not burn effigies of the High Inquisitor or any other member of staff. Effigies of Peeves are allowed, though remember what happened last time.

-Audrey

* * *

STUDY GROUP: November 10, 1995

In need of study group to keep on task. Interest in fashion or design a plus.

-Cybele Saucet

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: November 11th, 1995

The third debate of the month will be held on Friday, November 17th. We will be discussing freedom of expression. We’re just getting rid of the for or against positions at this point in the year. Any year can join. Snacks, of course, will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: November 12, 1995

Please return the High Inquisitor’s bows. I don’t care who stole them; if they have been returned by next Monday, I won’t tell the High Inquisitor who did it. She’s been making a fuss, and I would rather Professor Flitwick not have to deal with this matter. He has a very delicate research project that requires a great deal of attention.

-Audrey

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: November 13, 1995

Do cats and toads get along?

* * *

POLL: November 16, 1995

Sugar Mice or Sugar Quills?

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: November 18, 1995

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, November 24th. We will be discussing if a House-wide book club would be considered a club under Educational Decree Twenty-Four (24). Biscuits and Butterbeer will be provided. Many thanks go to Mandy and Lisa, who convinced the house-elves to give us unhealthy snacks.

-Evan

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: November 20, 1995

How does Floo Powder stay at the same price of 2 (two) Sickles a scoop? Is there a standardized scoop for Floo Powder? Where does one buy said scoop?

* * *

RESPONSE TO RESEARCH QUESTION: November 21, 1995

There used to be a standardized scoop given out by the Ministry, but it was stopped in 1795, during the Great Floo Scoop Heist. Now, it is considered about a teaspoon.

-Marietta Edgecombe

* * *

REQUEST: November 22, 1995

Models needed for a secret art project. Ideal model is small, fluffy, and has blue eyes. More specifically, they should be cute cats. Kittens preferred.

-Sterling Vickers

* * *

RESULTS: November 23, 1995

By an overwhelming lead, Sugar Quills won the poll! Please take a Sugar Quill from the box in front of the bulletin board in celebration.

* * *

REMINDER: November 24, 1995

Please don’t try to replace all of the High Inquisitor’s plates with very accurate, but very creepy paintings. I don’t want to know how you made the cats look so terrifying while still adorable. Also, please don’t leave sweets out. Two first years had too much sugar and they now have cavities.

-Audrey

* * *

MANDATORY DENTAL HEALTH SEMINAR: November 26, 1995

Thank you to Hermione Granger, who provided us with the materials for this seminar. All third year and younger students must attend the seminar. We will be going over how to keep teeth healthy and clean. If the creator of the poll is found, they will be required to write two and a half feet on cavities.

-Audrey

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: November 28, 1995

Does anyone know a spell to transfigure wool to cotton?

* * *

WINTER HOLIDAYS: November 30, 1995

The winter holidays will be starting in about two weeks! As a reminder to those who are staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, the RHCRBB will be available over the break. As the oldest prefects to be in the tower over the holidays, Cho Chang and George Fawley will be in charge of putting up notices.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

BOOK CLUB: November 30, 1995

We will be starting the Official Ravenclaw Book Club (ORBC) at the beginning of next term. Please vote for which book we will be reading.

-Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I might update sooner than next Wednesday. Idk.


	5. Month 4: December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Tuesday night, but I'm busy tomorrow, so here's the next chapter.

TEST SUBJECTS NEEDED: December 2, 1995

Very discreet way to earn money. Please don’t tell Hermione.

-FG

* * *

REMINDER: December 3, 1995

Please do not tell people outside of the House about the RHCRBB. This is a privilege, not a right, and we do not want to cause any trouble in other houses. And, again, please do not take part in the Weasleys’ schemes. If they approach you, I urge you to tell Professor Flitwick, Evan, or myself. I don’t know how they got into the Tower, but there will be much more difficult riddles until the holidays.

-Audrey

* * *

ADDENDUM TO THE REMINDER: December 3, 1995

That mainly means Slytherin, because they seem to be in the pocket of the High Inquisitor right now, and the Weasleys. And by Slytherin, I mean Malfoy and his gang. Not you, Helen, we adore you.

-A seventh-year who is most certainly not the other prefect

* * *

HELP REQUESTED: December 5, 1995

Please help us get into the Tower. Knocker keeps asking questions we don’t know the answers to, and we had to bribe a third year to put this on the board. Please come get us!

-the First Years

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: December 6, 1995

Does anyone have a spell to make a blanket feel weighted?

* * *

SIGN UPS FOR WINTER HOLIDAYS: December 11, 1995

Today is the last day to sign up to stay for the holidays. If you are staying for the holidays and are unsure as to whether or not you signed up, please speak to Professor Flitwick.

-Audrey

* * *

REMINDER: December 12, 1995

Have a happy winter holidays! While Evan and Audrey will not be here, if anyone has any questions, feel free to write to us. Enjoy your break from the Educational Decrees!

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

PEEVES SIGHTING: December 14, 1995

Just as a warning, Peeves is waiting outside of Knocker with ink wells. Below are instructions for the Impervious Charm. I will be in the common room until dinner if anyone would prefer for me to cast the charm.

-Cho

* * *

FUDGE: December 16, 1995

The house-elves have made fudge. It is in the tin near the lecterns. Please only take 2 (two) pieces per person. And please brush your teeth afterwards. We don’t want to have to have another dental health seminar.

-Cho

* * *

SNOWBALL FIGHT: December 20, 1995

Just outside of Hagrid’s hut, right after lunch. Bring your wits and a good pair of mittens.

* * *

STAFF NOTICE: December 21, 1995

There will be hot chocolate and biscuits in Professor Flitwick’s office every afternoon from one to five. If anyone would like to stop in, they are more than welcome. Wintery tales may be told; funny voices on demand.

-Professor Flitwick

* * *

PRESENTS FOR THE HOUSE-ELVES: December 22, 1995

We need another suggestion for the house-elves’ presents. Our contact in Hufflepuff, Alba Ainsley, has suggested that we make them some treats, but that will require using the kitchens. Does anyone have suggestions for other presents (not clothes, please, Philip) or ideas on how to keep a hundred and forty-two house-elves occupied for the amount of time needed to make the biscuits and fudge.

-Poppy Quigley

* * *

BULLETIN BOARD CHARMS: December 24, 1995

Thank you, whoever charmed the board to play ‘Jingle Bells’, but we’d like a little variety. Perhaps something other than ‘Jingle Bells’ for twenty-three hours straight? Might I suggest ‘Silent Night’?

-George

* * *

PEEVES: December 26, 1995

Whoever let Peeves in this morning, he completely flooded all of the girls’ bathrooms. Some of us have dates today and sopping wet hair and no dry towels. It doesn’t matter that I can dry it with my wand. Sometimes it just feels nice to towel-dry one’s hair.

-Marietta

* * *

ADDENDUM TO PEEVES: December 26, 1995

I’ve just been informed that Peeves can, in fact, figure out the riddle all by himself. Deepest apologies.

-Marietta

* * *

DATE: December 26, 1995

Good luck on your date, M!!

-Certainly not her best friend in the whole wide world

* * *

FESTIVITIES: December 30, 1995

Butterbeer toast at midnight tomorrow. Don’t tell Flitwick.

* * *

REMINDER: December 30, 1995

Do not give the first years Butterbeer, especially not after their bedtime. Flitwick already knows, seeing as he spends most of the holidays decorating the common room. It’s a good thing you didn’t sign your notice or you’d be in trouble.

-Cho

* * *

SNOW QUIDDITCH: December 31, 1995

We’re playing Quidditch tomorrow afternoon. It’s only supposed to be light flurries, so it’ll make the Snitch even more of a challenge.

-Roger Davies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Month 5: January

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a couple days late! I had a busy week. Hope you enjoy!

TOWER CLEAN-UP: January 4, 1996

Audrey is coming back from holidays a day earlier than we expected. Let’s get this tower in tip-top shape!

-Cho and George

* * *

REMINDER: January 5, 1996

Study group meetings will resume on Thursday the eleventh. Please keep in mind that the High Inquisitor has limited study groups to having four or fewer members; any study groups found with more than four members will be disbanded. Please, everyone, be very careful.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: January 5, 1996

The first debate of the month will be held on Friday, January 12th. We will be debating whether or not additional breaks during term would be beneficial to students’ mental health. Anyone may voice an opinion. Additionally, we will not be having debates for the younger years; they are more than welcome to join the weekly debate.

-Evan

* * *

DEBATE SEMINAR: January 6, 1996

There will be a seminar on how to survive a Ravenclaw debate this Sunday. Anyone is welcome, and we will have healthy (don’t worry, Audrey, they’re not sugary) snacks available.

-Evan

* * *

NAPPING IN THE COMMON ROOM: January 7, 1996

Where is the best spot to nap in the common room?

-Livia Bishop

* * *

NAPPING: January 8, 1996

I’ve always found that the couch nearest Rowena is the squashiest, though I prefer a softer mattress. What are your requirements for the best spot to nap?

-Rose Fairchild

* * *

RE: NAPPING: January 8, 1996

In order of importance: comfort of sleeping surface, peaceful atmosphere, shade to sun ratio, and safety from Peeves.

-Livia Bishop

* * *

NAPPING: January 9, 1996

The little window seat in the Charms section of the library is good, if Pince doesn’t catch one cuddling a book. In the common room, I would suggest the couch just next to Rowena, like Rose said. Many cats sleep there.

-Iris Potter

* * *

NEW STUDY GROUP: January 12, 1996

An intensive Charms study group has been formed. Please see Bedelia Quigley or Yukata Amano for more information. Spots are limited, so RSVP as soon as possible.

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: January 13, 1996

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, January 19th. We will be debating whether or not Azkaban is a good place to keep prisoners, seeing as there was a simultaneous breakout in which ten (10) Death Eaters escaped. Now, this is a hotly debated argument, so we would like everyone to take turns and remember their manners.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: January 14, 1996

Professor Flitwick has asked me to remind everyone to be careful. While Hogwarts has numerous spells on it to protect it from someone sneaking in, Hogsmeade does not have the same protections. Please stick with at least one other person in Hogsmeade. Evan and I will be taking the third years around Hogsmeade. This is not because we want you to seem uncool; staying safe is cool, everyone.

We would also like for everyone fifth year and below to meet at the Three Broomsticks at the end of the Hogsmeade afternoon. This is, again, not to make you seem uncool. Evan and I want to make sure that everyone is accounted for. We will even be buying a round of Butterbeers for everyone. Sixth and seventh years, you are more than welcome to join, but are not required. Yes, we will buy Butterbeers for you lot as well. Only Ravenclaws, though. Evan and I are not made of Galleons.

-Audrey

* * *

HOGSMEADE TRIP: January 15, 1996

We will be checking bags for contraband items. As a reminder to those of you who may or may not be ignoring this rule (Eoin Gallagher, that means you, mister) Fanged Frisbees are explicitly banned. Apparently, a priceless tapestry depicting Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw’s legendary argument over the moving staircase was ruined by one. Fair warning, Filch is out for blood.

-Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: January 20, 1995

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, January 26th. We will be debating the benefits of peppermints during study sessions. After yesterday’s debate, I think it time that we hold off on heavy topics. To coincide with the theme, there will be an assortment of peppermint treats at the debate.

-Evan

* * *

VALENTINE’S DAY: January 21, 1996

Are you looking for a place to take your dream person? Think the Three Broomsticks is too casual? Look no further than Madam Puddifoots’ Tea Shop! We offer a wide selection of sugary-sweet pastries to get your date in the mood, plus fresh coffee and tea.

* * *

REMINDER: January 21, 1996

Please hold off on notices that contain a large amount of heart-shaped confetti or bright pink parchment until next month. Valentine’s Day isn’t until next month, and the glitter isn’t coming out of the carpet in front of the board.

-Audrey

* * *

LEFTOVER SWEETS: January 22, 1996

Let’s just say that my mum sent way too many sweets. Third from the top on the girl’s side. First come, first serve.

-Lisa Turpin

* * *

HOUSE RIVALRY: January 24, 1996

Apparently, some rowdy Hufflepuffs are going to levitate a bunch of water balloons into our common room. Who wants to set off a Stink Pellet outside of their common room?

-AF

* * *

REMINDER: January 24, 1996

Alfred, don’t make me write to Aunt Susan.

-Evan

* * *

HOUSE RIVALRY: January 25, 1996

Please ignore the notice mentioning Stink Pellets. Thank you, and have a lovely day.

-Alfred Fawley

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: January 26, 1996

How many Fawleys are there?

* * *

ANSWER TO RESEARCH QUESTION: January 26, 1996

N+1.

-All five (5) of the Fawleys currently in Ravenclaw (Evan, Artemisia, George, Alfred, and Frederick)

* * *

BIRTHDAY: January 28, 1996

As Professor Flitwick’s birthday is on February 26th, we were wondering if anyone had any ideas on what to do for our stupendous Head of House. Evan and I were thinking that, perhaps, there could be a banner?

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

REMINDER: January 30, 1996

Do not tell Professor Flitwick about the secret birthday party we’re planning for him. That ruins the whole surprise.

-Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	7. Month 6: February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's been a hot minute (or two-ish weeks) since I updated, this is the first of two chapters today. Hope you have a nice evening!

WEEKLY DEBATE: February 1, 1996

The first debate of the month will be on Friday (tomorrow), February 2nd. We will be discussing what right the High Inquisitor has to ban behavior outside of her classroom. Snacks will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: February 3, 1996

The second debate of the month will be on Friday, February 9th. In a follow-up debate, we will be discussing what rights, if any, the High inquisitor has to establishing rules that were not approved by Dumbledore. Snacks, of course, will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: February 5, 1996

Apparently, someone has informed Professor Umbridge of our debates. I would like to take this chance to remind everyone that these debates have been going on for nearly five-hundred (500) years, and a Ministry bureaucrat will not be the one to end our noble tradition. If someone has a complaint about the debates or anything else in the house, they are more than welcome to bring the matter up to any prefect or Professor Flitwick. It will be kept in the strictest confidence.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: February 10, 1996

The third debate of the month will be held on Friday, February 16th. It’s time for the annual freedom of speech debate, folks. Please be in the common room before/at seven on the dot. We will be starting on time for once, seeing as this is our most popular debate of the year. Snacks, as always, will be provided. If you would like to bring up a specific topic within freedom of speech, please see me or Anthony Goldstein to sign up for a presentation slot.

-Evan

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: February 12, 1996

Has Snape become even more strict?

-A concerned student who does not want Snape finding out who asked this question

* * *

ANSWER TO RESEARCH QUESTION: February 13, 1996

I mean, isn’t it impossible for him to become _even more_ strict? That being said, he does seem to be a bit more tetchy at the moment. Wonder who’s wound tighter right now, Snape or Umbridge.

-Another concerned student who does not want to be ratted out, thank you very much

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: February 17, 1996

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, February 23rd. The topic will be the advantages and disadvantages of not being allowed to get one’s Apparition license until one is seventeen. Snacks will be provided. Please do not attempt to Apparate during this debate; Madam Pomfrey will lecture me again.

-Evan

* * *

EMERGENCY DEBATE: February 20, 1996

In light of Harry Potter’s recent interview in _The Quibbler_ (many thanks go to Luna, who brought enough copies of her father’s publication for the entire house), we will be having an emergency debate tonight on whether or not You-Know-Who has returned. If arguing either for or against his return, please bring sources. For the record, the Boy-Who-Lived himself is not a source; testimony from him _may_ be allowed.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: February 21, 1996

Attaching _Quibbler_ articles doesn’t count as a notice. If you are going to attach _Quibbler_ articles to the board, please include a commentary or something on a separate piece of parchment. Or paper. Or just some sort of writing surface.

-Audrey

* * *

ADDENDUM TO THE REMINDER: February 21, 1996

Do not write your commentary directly on the board itself.

-Audrey

* * *

QUIBBLER ARTICLE: February 22, 1996

How do we know that this article is true at all? The Ministry said that You-Know-Who isn’t back. Why should we believe a kid our age over the Ministry?

* * *

QUIBBLER ARTICLE: February 23, 1996

Why should we believe a Ministry that imprisons people in Azkaban for petty theft?

* * *

QUIBBLER ARTICLE: February 23, 1996

Oh, I don’t know, maybe because the Ministry has been around for hundreds of years, while Harry Potter only somehow managed not to be killed by You-Know-Who when he was one? That in itself is rather suspicious. How could a child that young block a spell?

* * *

YOU-KNOW-WHO: February 23, 1996

Maybe You-Know-Who’s terrible at aiming. There is quite a bit of evidence that he could be back, though.

* * *

YOU-KNOW-WHO: February 23, 1996

Hearsay isn’t evidence.

* * *

YOU-KNOW-WHO-CAN’T-AIM: February 24, 1996

No, but the fact that the _Daily Prophet_, such a font of wisdom and unbiased journalism, denied that he was back? That’s telling me quite a bit, especially since they like to pick and choose what they tell as the truth.

Let’s face it. The _Daily Prophet_ has gone downhill since the days of Benedict Crawford. I only get the bloody thing because of the crossword.

* * *

QUIBBLER ARTICLE: February 24, 1996

Rita Skeeter wrote the _Quibbler_ article, so I’m inclined to believe that she’s completely making it up. How do we know that Harry Potter actually even talked to her? You saw how she treated him last year. Why would he trust her to do an article that important?

* * *

RITA SKEETER: February 24, 1996

Maybe she finally found out that blackmailing people to get a saucy headline isn’t the way to go? Or, perhaps, she has finally learned how to actually be a journalist.

* * *

RITA SKEETER: February 24, 1996

Now, now. She was a perfectly good journalist when she was editor-in-chief of the _Hogwarts Times_.

* * *

RITA SKEETER: February 24, 1996

Such a good journalist that she got it shut down for corruption.

* * *

REMINDER: February 25, 1996

Civil conversations, please. Any more comments about the _Quibbler_ article, Rita Skeeter, Harry Potter, or the integrity (or lack thereof) of the _Daily Prophet_ should be put in the comment box from now on. We will be making sure that no one uses any inappropriate language. Be polite to your fellow eagles, or Professor Flitwick will take the RHCRBB away again. For good.

-Audrey and Evan


	8. Month 7: March

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day! Well, evening, but at least it's on a Wednesday for once?

UMBRIDGE HAS TO GO: March 1, 1996

She sacked Trelawney. Who gave her the right to do that?

-Padma Patil

* * *

UMBRIDGE HAS TO GO: March 1, 1996

The Ministry.

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: March 1, 1996

The first debate of the month will be held tonight, March 1st. Due to popular demand, we will be discussing who has the right to sack a Hogwarts professor. Snacks will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: March 2, 1996

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, March 8th. We will be following up on the previous debate and discuss whether or not the Ministry has any right to manage any aspect of Hogwarts.

-Evan

* * *

SACKING: March 3, 1996

Couldn’t she have sacked Snape instead?

* * *

ADDENDUM TO THE RULES: March 4, 1996

Due to concerns about the Inquisitorial Squad and repercussions, Professor Flitwick, Evan, and I have decided that initials will be a sufficient signature if one is concerned about repercussions. In Ravenclaw, we believe in free speech. That being said, please do not put a public wish for a current professor to be sacked.

-Audrey

* * *

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: March 5, 1996

How are we supposed to defend ourselves if our professor won’t teach? She won’t let us use a single spell, and her information is outdated, to say the least. I have my OWLS to worry about, and she’s even worse than Lockhart. He at least let us use magic.

I don’t know what the Ministry was thinking when they let Umbridge teach here. Does she even have any qualifications to teach, let alone teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?

-MB

* * *

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS: March 5, 1996

Tell me, again, what qualifications Lupin had?

-IO

* * *

PROFESSOR LUPIN: March 6, 1996

Oh, I don’t know, just the fact that he actually knew what he was talking about? And that he clearly had teaching experience prior to coming to Hogwarts?

All Umbridge has ever done is bureaucracy. Perhaps if she were teaching History of Magic, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing, but I don’t think she even knows what half of the creatures she’s supposedly teaching the third years are.

-MB

* * *

DEFENSE STUDY GROUP: March 8, 1996

I vote that we create a study group for Defense. We need to know more than she is teaching to pass our OWLS. We could start small, just within the house, and then expand it once we’ve figured out the proper structure.

-MB

* * *

REMINDER: March 8, 1996

According to Educational Decree I Don’t Even Remember What Number, study groups are only supposed to be four or fewer people. Now, if, for example, a student wished to create a tutoring group, which, according to Hogwarts rules, can be any number of students, so long as the ratio of tutor-to-tutored is 1:3 or lower, then such a group would only require the approval of the Head of House and a room to meet in.

And, as a further example, if said tutoring group needed a room, then Classroom 7B is usually reserved for Ravenclaw House activities. Permission to use the room would need to be handled by either the Head of House or the seventh-year prefects.

But, of course, this is all a completely theoretical example.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: March 9, 1996

The third debate of the month will be held on Friday, March 15th. We will be discussion the use of Divination after Hogwarts. We will be having a special guest: Professor Trelawney. Please be on your best behavior.

-Evan

* * *

TUTORING GROUP: March 10, 1996

It is my pleasure to announce the return of the Ravenclaw Tutoring Service. Every weekday evening from seven to nine, tutors from fifth year up will be available for a wide range of subjects. Please speak to either Audrey or Evan to secure a spot as a tutor. If you are seeking help in a subject, please write the subject, year, and name on a slip of parchment and put it in the comments box. Thank you, and have a lovely day.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

REMINDER: March 11, 1996

The comments box was tampered with late last night. I would like to remind everyone that it is charmed for the protection of those who comment. The good news is that the person was not able to breach any of the charms Professor Flitwick put on the comments box.

We are not going to threaten to take away the comments box because that would hurt those who are using it for the intended purposes. We would, however, like to remind all of you that there is absolutely no reason for anyone other than Professor Flitwick or the seventh-year prefects to open it. If the attacker is found, we will have no choice but to inform Professor Flitwick.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: March 16, 1996

The fourth debate of the month will be held on Friday, March 22nd. We will be discussing the benefits of theoretical learning. Now, what this means is not that we will be discussing the benefits of solely-theoretical learning; instead, we will be discussing what possible benefits adding some more theoretical learning into some of our classes would be. Snacks will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

EDUCATIONAL TOOLS: March 17, 1996

See Fred or George for something to get you out of Defense.

-FG

* * *

FRED AND GEORGE: March 18, 1996

I appreciate you managing to get into the common room, but the board is meant for Ravenclaws, not clever Gryffindors. Please advertise elsewhere, especially if they’re those dangerous sweets. I will not be responsible for you sending more firsties to the Hospital Wing, especially not after the Nosebleed Fiasco.

-Audrey

PS: I am very proud that you managed to figure out the riddles, but please apply that cleverness to studying for the NEWTS. You may not steal Evan to study like you did for the OWLS, but we could be persuaded to meet in the library for study sessions.

* * *

AUDREY: March 18, 1996

<3

-FG

* * *

HOGSMEADE WEEKEND: March 22, 1996

We will be having an impromptu House Gathering at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday afternoon. Evan and I will be providing Butterbeer. This isn’t an official thing, but more of a relaxing afternoon of House camaraderie. First and second years, we will be having an ice cream social next week.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: March 23, 1996

The fifth debate of the month will be held on Friday, March 29th. We will be debating whether or not we should allow guests into Ravenclaw Tower. No, this does not mean that you can bring all of your mates to the debate. And, please, if you see Fred and George standing outside of the common room with pleading faces, do not let them in. Audrey is tired of cleaning up after them.

-Evan

* * *

GRINNING GINGERS: March 25, 1996

There are two very tall ginger Gryffindors standing next to Knocker. They said they’re allowed in, but I’m not sure. What should I do?

-Leonardo Cartwright

* * *

GRINNING GINGERS: March 25, 1996

If they try to come in, squirt them with the squirt bottle labelled ‘Fred and George Repellent’. It worked in third year, so it might work now.

-Audrey

* * *

WEASLEY INVASION: March 25, 1996

In honor of April Fools’ Day, we are going to be holding a scavenger hunt for all of the little Ravenclaws. We have hidden 5 (five) of our products somewhere in Ravenclaw Tower. Knocker has riddles for each of them if you get stuck.

Whoever finds a product will get a special prize from us on April Fools’ Day.

-FG

PS: Audrey, we love you. Please stop having the first years squirt us with water. We’re not cats.

* * *

REMINDER: March 26, 1996

Please do not rip apart the tower in search for their products. You may only search after all of your homework is done for the day.

-Audrey

* * *

WEASLEYS: March 27, 1996

Is anyone else worried that the Weasley twins can get in that easily?

-OR

* * *

WEASLEYS: March 28, 1996

To be fair, they aren’t the first Weasleys to manage Knocker’s riddles. Besides, there can be clever Gryffindors.

-MM

* * *

WEASLEYS: March 28, 1996

They filled my shoes with frogspawn. I’ll have Knocker do some more difficult riddles for the next few days. Firsties, travel in packs. Don’t be afraid to ask for help.

-Evan

* * *

WINNERS: March 31, 1996

We would like to thank everyone for participating. The winners: Godfrey Paddington, Gemma Cross, Felix Duffy, Kevin Entwhistle, and our very own Audrey Clearwater. Please see us for your prizes.

-FG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Wednesday! Hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Next week: A certain toad makes an appearance.


	9. Month 8:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! We have two more chapters after this, so the entire fic will be up before February. Hope you enjoy!

ANNOUNCEMENT: April 1, 1996

Evan and I will be eloping immediately and we are quitting Hogwarts to start our new lives as Bowtruckle farmers. Thank you all for your support in these times; we’ll send you a save-the-date. Presents may be sent to the Owlery, care of Rubeus Hagrid.

-Audrey

PS: Happy April Fools’ Day! Feel free to put little pranks on the RHCRBB. Just make sure to initial them and don’t go too far with it. As an actual reminder, Evan and I are still best friends. We are not going to become Bowtruckle farmers.

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: April 1, 1996

Harry Potter just ran into the Great Hall and said that he’s secretly You-Know-Who, who was so upset about his NEWTS that he faked being a child in order to retake them.

-AF

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: April 1, 1996

Umbridge has been run out of the school!

-BU

* * *

REMINDER: April 1, 1996

Not cool. You got my hopes up for a minute. As a reminder, we’re still stuck with Umbridge. That was Bedivere’s attempt at a prank. Sadly, it was too realistic.

-Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: April 1, 1996

The first debate of the month will be held on Friday, April 5th. We will be discussing Peeves’ role in Hogwarts, with Peeves himself making a guest appearance. Please, I am begging you, do not give him Dungbombs. Flitwick is only allowing him to be a guest at this debate if and only if no one gives him any pranking supplies. In accordance with that, there will be no snacks due to Peeves’ inability to not start a food fight.

-Evan

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: April 1, 1996

Peeves is waiting near Knocker with a bunch of syrup-filled balloons. This is not a drill; please see a fifth year or above to cast a charm over you so you don’t end up covered in syrup like I did.

-Cho Chang

* * *

HOGSMEADE WEEKEND: April 2, 1996

Does anyone want to come along with us? We are a group of lads who just want to go taste everything Mr. Flume has out, ending our outing at the Three Broomsticks. Anyone who likes just having a good time or sweets is more than welcome to join. Please speak to Brian Zheng or Marcus Belby for more information.

* * *

OWL AND NEWT STUDY GROUPS: April 4, 1996

We will be organizing house-wide study groups for various subjects. Please sign up on this sheet, including your name, year, and subjects. The groups will be posted within the next couple of weeks. For more information, see Poppy or Bedelia Quigley.

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: April 6, 1996

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, April 12th. We will be discussing whether or not the Easter holidays should be renamed to the spring holidays. Snacks will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: April 6, 1996

Do not encourage Peeves. He somehow got ahold of a… well, I don’t know what, exactly it is, but my experience dealing with certain Weasleys informs me that it is something that is Not Peeves Appropriate. A good rule of thumb for dealing with Peeves: if you wouldn’t give it to a first year, definitely don’t give it to Peeves. And if you would give it to a first year, think really carefully about whether or not it could be used for Peevish activities.

-Audrey

* * *

PEEVES: April 8, 1996

[a piece of parchment covered with a messy scrawl that is illegible, clearly done with a crayon and might (possibly??) have mud on it. There is a drawing that is clearly Peeves pelting some eagles with Dungbombs. Or, possibly, Cauldron Cakes.]

* * *

PEEVES: April 9, 1996

So it looks like Peeves is going to rain pranks upon us for not sacrificing enough Cauldron Cakes or Dungbombs to him (his handwriting is very hard to decipher). Everyone, please travel in packs. I don’t think Knocker will let him in, but I don’t know what he has planned.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: April 13, 1996

The third debate of the month will be held on Friday, April 19th. We will be discussing the best place, time, and method to study for the OWLS and NEWTS. We will also, for the younger students’ sakes, be discussing, exactly, what the OWLS and NEWTS are and why they are deemed necessary, a question we ask ourselves for the entirety of our fifth and seventh years. Snacks will be provided; due to the topic, Audrey has made chocolate-chip muffins to help reduce stress. Please see her for a list of ingredients (don’t worry, they have real chocolate in them).

-Evan

* * *

EMERGENCY REMINDER PLEASE DO NOT IGNORE: April 15, 1996

Umbridge has become Headmistress of Hogwarts. I repeat, Umbridge has become Headmistress of Hogwarts. Please cease all posting on the RHCRBB of anything that she would deem inappropriate. The weekly debate for this week has been cancelled. Please be careful, everyone. This message will repeat for the next twelve hours before self-destructing.

-Audrey and Evan

* * *

ANNOUNCEMENT: April 16, 1996

In light of the Ministry removing Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Minister for Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, has appointed a new Headmistress: me, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Hogwarts has been under the rule of a lackadaisical warmonger for too long. You children deserve a better head, one who cares about nurturing your talents.

I have been informed of this bulletin board, and I must say that I am not very pleased by the fact that students have been wasting precious time they could have spent studying on something as frivolous as this. In light of this waste of time by clever students who should know better, there are going to be some new rules.

The first rule is that only prefects may post on this bulletin board. They will only be posting announcements, reminders, and the occasional event. The second rule is that the comments in the comment box will be taken straight to the Headmistress’ office every evening. I will be taking over the job of replying to the comments. The third and final new rule is that anyone found breaking these rules will be subjected to whatever punishment the Headmistress deems appropriate.

I will personally be checking the bulletin board every week to make sure that all of you are following these very important rules.

Thank you, and have a lovely day.

Dolores Jane Umbridge

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: April 20, 1996

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, April 26th. We will be debating the positive aspects of each of the departments of the Ministry. There will be a special guest attending this debate: our very own Headmistress Umbridge.

-Evan

* * *

REMINDER: April 21, 1996

The Headmistress has asked me to remind everyone that, if the Headmistress is waiting outside of the common room to come in for an inspection, whatever student comes across her first must let her into the common room. She has also asked that there be ‘appropriate’ riddles, so they may be a bit easier for the time being.

Any complaints/comments/concerns/anything else may be shoved under the door of either seventh-year dorm. We do ask, however, that someone at least once a week puts a comment in the comments box. The Headmistress has gotten suspicious of the lack of comments in the box, and Evan and I can only fake so many different handwriting samples.

-Audrey

* * *

REMINDER: April 26, 1996

The Headmistress has asked me to remind everyone that she is Headmistress of Hogwarts and should have free access to each common room whenever she wishes. That being said, technically speaking, every single Head of Hogwarts before the Headmistress has been in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

However, she has not been able to get into the common room for 36 (thirty-six) and a half hours because she hasn’t figured out any of Knocker’s riddles. I think we’re safe for now. As a general reminder, however, I would like to remind everyone to be careful. Umbridge isn’t playing around, and she seems to think that the ‘clever house’ means ‘a bunch of swotty teacher’s pets who will do whatever she says’.

If anyone has any questions or concerns, please come see me or Evan. Flitwick has his hands tied, but we are students, and, according to Hogwarts Statute 234, Article 2, any information told to a fellow students does not have to be reported to the Headmistress.

Over the next few days, I suggest not leaving the tower unless absolutely necessary. Umbridge has Filch camped out in front of Knocker, not that he’ll be able to get in. Though I am worried that Mrs. Norris will come in, and she isn’t as easy to placate as McGonagall’s cat (who, now that I think about it, may in fact be Professor McGonagall). If need be, we can send someone out for food, but it will be difficult to get them back in. We may have to resort to… other measures (so please don’t question if Fred and George come in wearing Ravenclaw uniforms).

With that, I hope everyone has a happy spring holidays. I will be giving out a variety of homemade sweets, biscuits, and other goodies. No, Evan, stress-cooking is a healthy coping mechanism, especially if I’m giving the results of it away to other people.

-Audrey

* * *

MCGONAGALL: April 29, 1996

[a sticky note slapped onto Audrey’s reminder]

So I’ve been giving Professor McGonagall canned tuna?? I thought she just had a remarkably well-behaved cat. Need to go question everything now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Next week: Umbridge continues her reign of terror.


	10. Month 8: May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! We're almost at the finish line. Hope everyone enjoys, and the last chapter will be out next week.

REMINDER: May 1, 1996

NEWT and OWL season is coming up. I would like to take this chance to remind everyone to please remember to eat, sleep, and shower while they are studying. If you do not know how to get into the kitchens, please ask either me or Evan.

I will be taking roll at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So help me, Walter, you won’t be camping in the library like you did for our OWLS. I can and will get the Weasleys to drag you out of there. I made them muffins earlier this week, so they promised to behave for the week.

As an additional reminder, please remember our headmistress has begun her reign of terror. Please, whoever keeps trying to build a miniature replica of the French Revolution, remember that, although Umbridge may or may not be anti-Muggle, she did (according to… creatively-attained Ministry records) take History of Magic to NEWT-level, and Binns covers the French Revolution and its impact on the French Ministry in sixth year.

We do not want to be known as the first house in Hogwarts history to all be expelled.

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: May 1, 1996

The first debate of the month will be held on Friday, May 3rd. We will be debating the efficacy of a variety of study methods. Fair warning, the headmistress may be there, so no naughty words, Michael Corner. I can and will write to your mother if you teach any of the first years new words.

-Evan

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: May 2, 1996

Could we manage to get Knocker to not allow Umbridge in? I mean, the gargoyles outside of Dumbledore’s office managed it. Could we bribe Knocker?

* * *

ANSWER TO RESEARCH QUESTION: May 2, 1996

How are we going to bribe a sentient door-knocker?

* * *

KNOCKER: May 2, 1996

With good oil? Cake from Wonderland?

* * *

KNOCKER: May 2, 1996

Are we all mad here?

* * *

WEASLEYS: May 3, 1996

Fred and George have turned a corridor into a swamp. I repeat, Fred and George, our heroes in this dark time, have turned a corridor into a completely functional swamp. All toads will appreciate this highly-accurate replication of their homeland.

-OQ

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: May 4, 1996

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, May 10th. Due to recent events, we will be discussing the Weasleys twins’ escape from the Reign of Terror, and how we may assist these glorious heroes in rebelling against the headmistress. Our special guest this week will be Peeves, who has graciously offered to not pelt us with Dungbombs (or Cauldron Cakes. Not entirely sure which, but bring a hat, just in case).

-Evan

* * *

TOADOPOLIS: May 6, 1996

Please don’t try to take over the swamp and say that it’s your toads’ new homeland. Flitwick is supposed to be cleaning it up, and we can’t have our headmistress saying that he’s helping the Toad Liberation Front, now can we?

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: May 11, 1996

The third debate of the month will be held on Friday, May 17th. We will be discussing how sending entire classes to detention does not work. Yes, I am being petty. She sent our entire class to detention because we were, and I quote, ‘having too much fun attempting to produce Patronus Charms’. We will also be discussing how being happy while attempting to produce a charm that explicitly requires happy memories is, in fact, a good idea.

-Evan

* * *

EVAN: May 11, 1996

Don’t forget, she also failed us all on that entire chapter while doing that. That was worth twelve percent of the final!

-Muirne

* * *

THANK YOU MUIRNE: May 12, 1996

See! I’m not the only upset about that.

-Evan

* * *

RULE CHANGE: May 15, 1996

We (aka Evan and Audrey, your favorite prefects/Head) have decided that, since Umbridge can’t get in here, and neither can her Inquisitorial Squad, we’re turning the RHCRBB back to its original purpose. Feel free to express yourselves so long as it follows the original rules. We will, for the sake of propriety, allow everyone to use initials.

-Evan and Audrey

* * *

PARTY: May 16, 1996

Who’s up for a party on the Astronomy Tower??

-AF

* * *

ALFRED FAWLEY: May 16, 1996

Under no circumstances are you going to throw a party, young man. You are a sixth year and should know by now not to let out when you’re hosting a party.

-Evan

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: May 18, 1996

The fourth debate of the month will be held on Friday, May 24th. We will be discussing the fact that Umbridge has tried to ban sweets, and how that is counterproductive. Our guest was going to be Mr. Flume, but then Audrey brought up a good point that he would, of course, be biased. We will have no guests but the snacks we have procured.

-Evan

* * *

PEEVES: May 21, 1996

Whoever gave Peeves Dungbombs is, without a doubt, either a brilliant genius or the absolute worst. Pro: he started flinging them at Umbridge and she didn’t have enough time to cast an Impervious Charm. Con: I was caught in the battle zone without a chance to cast an Impervious Charm.

-Evan

* * *

PEEVES: May 21, 1996

I may have one tiny regret about that.

-IP

* * *

TOADOPOLIS: May 22, 1996

Flitwick has given us a space for the toads. Unfortunately, it’s next to that suit of armor that Peeves likes to hide in. But Toadopolis is now a thing! We have somewhere for our toads to roam, free of cats attempting to chase them!

-OQ

* * *

REMINDER: May 23, 1996

Everyone needs to get their homework done. Flitwick has informed me that many students from Ravenclaw haven’t been getting their homework done. Do we need to have nightly homework checks again?

-Audrey

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: May 25, 1996

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, May 31st. We will be discussing new house rules for the OWLS and NEWTS testing period. Yes, we will be instating the quiet hours again. You need to sleep, Muirne. We will, in order to lighten up the mood, be discussing whether or not OWLS and NEWTS are necessary. Audrey’s stress-baking again, so we’ll have plenty of snacks.

-Evan

* * *

RESEARCH QUESTION: May 26, 1996

Is it easier to turn a person into a small animal (like a toad) or a large animal (like a large toad or cat)?

* * *

ANSWER TO RESEARCH QUESTION: May 26, 1996

It depends. The more complicated either thing is, the more difficult it is to transfigure something one way or the other. Please, however, do not attempt to transfigure the headmistress into a toad. I figured out who this is, and I am very disappointed in you.

-Audrey

* * *

REMINDER: May 28, 1996

If you’re going to transfigure the headmistress’ hair-bows into toads, at least be subtle about it. On an entirely unrelated note, could all ten of the third years please report to the couch in front of Rowena tonight at seven?

-Audrey

* * *

DETENTION: May 30, 1996

Fun fact: Filch is polishing his shackles. Heads up, everyone who’s about to do something to our headmistress.

-MM

* * *

DETENTION: May 30, 1996

So what you’re saying is don’t get caught.

* * *

DETENTION: May 30, 1996

Please don’t cause any trouble right before NEWTS. I’m begging you.

-Audrey

* * *

START OF QUIET HOURS: May 31, 1996

Until the end of term, Ravenclaw Tower better be close to silent from nine in the evening to six in the morning. Except during a case of emergency, of course. Please do not disturb fifth or seventh years unless it is something of the utmost importance. Like, as a purely hypothetical, if the headmistress was sacked. That would definitely be important enough to interrupt our revising and pull out the case of Butterbeer I have stashed for that exact hypothetical.

-Audrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next week: the final month of the 1995-1996 school year.


	11. Month 10: June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the last chapter! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

WEEKLY DEBATE: June 1, 1996

The first debate of the month will be held on Friday, June 7th. We will be discussing the merits of cramming versus more traditional (Audrey would say, more effective) revising methods. Snacks will be provided, so long as no one tells the Headmistress how we got Cauldron Cakes.

-Evan

* * *

OWLS AND NEWTS SCHEDULE: June 1, 1996

Attached to this notice is the official schedule for all of the OWLS and NEWTS. Please check this before you leave the common room every morning, fifth and seventh years. If anyone has any questions, please speak to any prefect/Head or Professor Flitwick.

-Audrey

* * *

UMBRIDGE: June 2, 1996

Has anyone noticed our dear headmistress getting a little more… well, I’d say unhinged, but she already was that, wasn’t she?

-MM

* * *

UMBRIDGE: June 2, 1996

As long as she doesn’t disrupt exams, I don’t care what she does.

-GD

* * *

REMINDER: June 4, 1996

Quiet hours are in place for a reason. Please do not break the quiet hours rules. Anyone who does so will get detention with Professor Snape.

-Audrey

* * *

QUIET HOURS: June 4, 1996

No one will say anything ever again, we promise.

-Ravenclaw House

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: June 8, 1996

The second debate of the month will be held on Friday, June 14th. We will be discussing the practicalities of having huge exams at the end of fifth year and seventh year and what the alternatives would be if we didn’t do something so tortuous. Snacks and areas to cry about exams will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

START OF EXAMS: June 10, 1996

OWLS and NEWTS have started. Please be respectful and do not disturb people’s revising. Thank you!

-Audrey

* * *

EXAMS: June 11, 1996

Does anyone want to play a pick-up game of Quidditch to avoid exams?

-Roger Davies

* * *

CURSED OWLS: June 13, 1996

Does anyone know who invented NEWTS and OWLS? As an entirely unrelated questions, does anyone have a Time-Turner we could try to make go back so NEWTS and OWLS aren’t a thing?

-TB

* * *

WEEKLY DEBATE: June 15, 1996

The last debate of the month will be held on Friday, June 21st. We will be discussing whether revising over the summer or previewing the next year’s courses is a better idea. Snacks will be provided.

-Evan

* * *

MORALE BOOSTER: June 15, 1996

Tomorrow night, we will be having a board game night as a way to destress before even more OWLS and NEWTS. All years are welcome, and we will have snacks and stickers as prizes.

-Audrey

* * *

STICKERS: June 16, 1996

What does it say about us that sixteen year olds are motivated by stickers?

-BQ

* * *

STICKERS: June 16, 1996

That we have good taste.

-Evan

* * *

BREAKING NEWS: June 19, 1996

There was a break-in at the Ministry last night. The first sighting of You-Know-Who since 1981 was just confirmed by none other than the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Word has it that Harry Potter and a number of his friends snuck out of Hogwarts and into the Ministry for unknown reasons. There is also an unconfirmed rumor that mass-murderer Sirius Black was killed.

We have yet to confirm the fact that Harry and his friends went into the Ministry of Magic; if anyone (you know who we’re talking about) can confirm this, please speak to either of the Quigley twins.

-_Hogwarts Times_ reporter

* * *

MORE BREAKING NEWS: June 19, 1996

Also, apparently, Umbridge had an altercation with centaurs last night and has officially lost it. Unsure who is in charge of Hogwarts right now (seeing as Umbridge is in the hospital wing), but my money’s on McGonagall until they can get Dumbledore back.

-_Hogwarts Times_ reporter

* * *

END OF EXAMS: June 21, 1996

Today marks the end of NEWTS and OWLS. Congratulations, everyone! You did it! Now enjoy the next few days, and don’t forget to pack before the twenty-sixth!

-Audrey

* * *

END OF EXAMS PARTY: June 22, 1996

Butterbeer and chocolate will be provided! Bring your own sweets and treats to share at this potluck of not-thinking! Help us come up with the most vague, but still correct, answers to give Knocker!

-Seventh years

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK: June 22, 1996

Is anyone going to talk about the fact that Sirius Black, the mass-murderer, somehow got into the Ministry and died there without anyone noticing?

-MB

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK: June 22, 1996

Obviously, someone noticed, or else we wouldn’t have it in the _Daily Prophet_.

-PQ

* * *

MINISTRY: June 23, 1996

I still think it’s suspicious that Harry Potter happened to be at the Ministry while You-Know-Who was supposedly there. I mean, how suspicious can that boy get?

-BO

* * *

MINISTRY: June 23, 1996

What we should be talking about is the fact that the Ministry denied that You-Know-Who was back for close to a year. How can we trust that Fudge truly has our best interests in mind?

-CC

* * *

FUDGE: June 23, 1996

He did, after all, place Umbridge here. That’s enough for me to give him a vote of no-confidence.

-AG

* * *

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER: June 24, 1996

I just saw Peeves chasing Umbridge from the castle while using McGonagall’s walking stick and a bag of chalk on her. Best. Birthday. Ever.

-IP

* * *

FAREWELL: June 25, 1996

As we will all be leaving in the morning, Evan and I would like to take this chance to thank everyone for such a wonderful year. We will miss you all very much as we move on from here.

I have spoken to Professor Flitwick, and he said that we may keep the RHCRBB running. Of course, if there is another Great Howler Incident or something of the like, he will, of course, change his mind. But, until that happens, feel free to use the RHCRBB to your hearts’ content! Evan and I have already passed on the duties of the board to Cho Chang and George Fawley.

Have a wonderful summer!

-Audrey and Evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I don't have anything else I'm planning on putting here just yet, but there might be some more HP stuff in the future. Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next time: a certain grumpy cat shows up.


End file.
